Getting Started
Hello Divination! Welcome to my starter guide/general tips and tricks. Logging in. You now have the choice to choose which gamemode you want to play. Normal Mode - No boosts, quick xp, not recommended. Hardcore mode - 15% Drop rate boost but slower xp rates. Ironman mode - 25% Drop rate boost. When you have chosen your gamemode, the journey begins. Upgrades. Go for the mage route when you begin, equip your starter staff. Go to your teleport options, bosses, select groudon. This boss drops decent early mage gear and weapon but more importantly, the components you need to make yourself a collectors necklace, Trix Amulet I. When you get the Yix, Nax and Tam amulet drops, combine them and you will have a unenchanted Trix Amulet. You can go to Galactic boss next for even better mage gear or just grind the staff or you could go straight for the Trix I. I recommend getting the galactic staff before moving on because it will help out so much. Your next boss is The Necromancer, this boss also drops the 3 amulets (groudon is easier to get them in my opinion). The drop your looking for here is the Trix Orb. Once you get it, combine the amulet again with the orb in you inventory and you will now have a Trix I Amulet Aka Collectors necklace. Dont forget to configure the amulet, go into your gear tab, right click the amulet, operate and choose the option on what drops you would like to pick up. Drops go directly into your bank. Very worth getting. Now once you have the Galactic set and Trix I, your pretty much set to start the grind onto Med level bosses and even some high Tier bosses. Prayer is important so that you can use soulsplit, Great mbox zone is the easiest place to get bones! You can use all bones on the altar east of home. If you want to carry on the mage route, your next step is Khiones. Melee - Cadmus or Corporeal beast (lucifer armour) Range - Rogue - Artemis If you have any of the above sets, you can now do ::Raids, kills might be kinda slow here but if you get lucky with a drop its an instant HUGE upgrade. Tips & Tricks. Donor Status. - You can get free donor by Voting! 5 votes - Regular Donator. To get this reward type ingame ::reward 4 25 Votes - Extreme Donator. To get this reward type ingame ::reward 5 You can also get donor tickets from various boxes at the greater box zone! Pets. For now the pets you want are Slimer, Corp pet, Morty and Rick. You can get these pets by going to the Mini Boss Leader, North of home next to the bank building. Going to this zone will cost 500m coins. Slimer pet - Deals an extra 250 damage with each hit. Morty - 18% Drop rate bonus & 5% Double drop rate bonus. Corp - 20% Drop rate bonus. Rick - 22% Drop rate bonus and 5% Double drop rate bonus. Clues. Do all your clues, i repeat, DO ALL YOUR CLUES! You can get instant upgrades by just doing a few steps! Clues do not stack so you can only have 1 at a time and most monsters in game drop them. They range from Easy, Hard, Elite And Divine. Noteable Loot is as follows. Easy - Collectors neck, Row i, Thors hammer, sirenic minigun and a Fortune LVL1 Aura. Hard - Super Donator ticket, Row i, Collectors neck, Packman Pet, Yoshi pet and Fortunate LVL2 Aura. Elite - Artemis bow, Cadmus spear, Khione staff and Fortunate LVL3 Aura. Prestiging + Spins. You can prestige all NON combat stats by doing ::prestige when you have reached lvl 99 in all skills. Non combat skills go up to 150 and you will get 3 spins for 99, 5 spins for 120 and 10 spins for lvl 150. Grinding some spins is a great way to try your luck at getting easy upgrades and cool items. To mention a few you can get Row i, collector necks, Aura booster boxes and other goodies! The best way to get 99's fast is through lamps. You can get lamps from killing ::droprate and if you are a donator go to ::donorboss. There are a few items that will be helpful while grinding out levels. Double Xp Ring - Can be obtained from normal Mboxes. Space Invader Pet - Grants double xp and can be obtained from Pet mystery boxes and ::Arcade Third eye aura - Can be obtained from aura booster boxes. Well that will do it for now i guess, I hope everyone starting out will find this guide useful. Thank you for taking the time to read this guide and please feel free to message me ingame for any help.